Fandom Travelers-Beginning
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Reality is a bitch. One that we've all gotta put up with, but a bitch nonetheless. So...why not, if only for a little while, escape it? Me and True..we were lucky enough to find such a power. (This fic is worked on by both me and true support. Go over to their profile to see their half to.)
1. Chapter 1

"Life's a bitch." I mutter to myself as I walk home. School wasn't quite over yet, but fuck it. I was failing everything even though I know for a fact I was doing pretty good. I know because I once stole the answer key in a fit of vengeance to see what mistakes I'd made. By all accounts, I should've gotten a B+ as opposed to the solid F I'd gotten. I didn't know who was out to get me, but all was not well at Lemon High.

So I cut out early and decided to head over to True's house. My place was a nuclear time bomb of parental anger just waiting to explode, so it was best to avoid it. Hell, they wouldn't give a shit if I didn't show up so long as I called in to let them no I was dead.

True was my best friend, had been for quite awhile since we had a lot in common: same type of games, anime, and fanfiction writing. We also shared shitty parents, but at least his parents weren't ever really around.

True always tented to stay in school until the day was over even though we both knew it was pointless, so I figured I'd be home before he was. Maybe I could get away with sneaking into his house and playing an hour or two of Undertale before he showed up, maybe show his sister a few episodes of Kill la Kill. It was gonna be a good time.

Then it all went to shit.

I'm not exactly the most popular girl around, unless you consider bullying and death threats from dumbasses popular. So I wasn't exactly surprised when I heard laughing from a group of morons in their truck that had slowed down next to me. "Well if it isn't miss 'Sin'." They laughed. My name had been a topic of humor for most since say one. I can't say I blamed them at first, but after the jokes hit triple digits, you'd think they'd get old.

These guys probably went to lemon high to if they recognized me, but they weren't skipping out for the same reason as me. They were doing it because they were jackasses and could get away with it. "Maybe we should invite her back to my place, see how 'sinful' she gets after a few drinks!" More laughter from the peanut gallery, "Gross man, who the hell knows where the little slut's been 'sinning'. You might catch something!"

"Eat a dick asshole." I called over. Not exactly elegant, but it gets my point across. "Looks like the little bitch has a mouth on her." Of the the douche guys chuckled, "Think we should teach her how to use it?"

Oh hell.

The guys pulled over, three of them jumping out of the truck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Me and True had been in a lot of fights with others before, as Murphy's Law loved making us it's bitch and we were easy targets. We'd already decided that it was always the best option to run; as we were almost always faster, knew quick ways to lose chasers, and it would keep us from getting hurt.

But as much as I knew and understood this, I could never help getting at least one shot in. I can't help it, I've always been a 'go down swinging' kind of girl, and hated running away even if it was smarter. That's why I grabbed the closest fist sized rock I could find and hurled it at the guys, nailing one of them in the mouth.

I grinned at his yelp of pain and surprise. Served the asshat right. Any pride I felt for the moment, however, melted away when I saw the the other two rush me, now pissed off. Okay, I'm not the greatest at planning ahead, sue me.

I turned to run, but my leg was grabbed before I could get anywhere and I took a header into the dirt; grunting as my face bounced off another rock. the guys flipped me over; one smashing their fist into my mouth, the other kicking me in the gut. I yelped as pain shot through me and the wind was knocked out of me, and I curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Not so tough now huh you little skank?" They laughed, kicking me in the side again. One of them leaned down to me, either to whisper some insult or to hit me again, and I took the opportunity to spit the blood that had pooled in my mouth into his face. He yelped in surprise, stumbling back as I swung my leg up, kicking his friend in the crotch.

I scrambled to my feet. I couldn't run as fast as I'd like to in this condition, but I hoped with one of them wiping blood out of his eyes and the other doubled over in pain, I'd be able to get the hell out and make it to True's place.

* * *

Okay, so it took a bit longer to get to True's than I thought it would. Those assholes had friends and they kept popping up all over the place; making me need to take a different route to True's. By the time I finally got there, he was already home.

And thank god for it. Two more of those jerks jumped me on the street outside his house before I saw them coming. True grabbed my arm and hauled me inside away from them before I tried to do something stupid. Or rather, stupider than I already had.

"What happened?" True questioned me while we bolted for his house. "I was walking along, minding my own business, and they said something about me cheating on a test." I said, you know, like a liar.

"Yeah well, they must've failed the test and saw how good you did, and decided to take it out on you; right?" True said. "Right." I said. Sure, let's go with that.

We made it inside, stopping in the living room to catch our breath. True's little sister came in, rushing to us and giving us both a hug. "Big brother." She said, as though she'd been afraid she wouldn't see him again, which she probably had.

"Hey, how are you doing?" True asked. "Great now that you two are back." His sister said with a smile.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, knowing they wouldn't be here. True rolled his eyes, "Some Motel called the 'Lover's Den'."

Lover's Den was a trashy motel down town where people under a lot of stress, or just people with some money to blow and free time, could go to fuck each other's brains out. I'd never even been in that side of town before, and somehow still had rumors of me being seen leaving the place with various guys.

We headed to True's room to kill a few hours with Mario Party 9, which True's sister totally cheats at by the way. When it started getting dark I called my parents. They answered then hung up when I said, "hey", not needing more than that to decide I was alive. Figuring I'd say at True's for awhile, we called his parents to ask if it was okay.

I didn't hear what his mom said, but I did pick up on moaning in the background. Seriously? She couldn't stop fucking to answer the phone? Whatever, they weren't gonna be around for a week and I could stay over. We'd need food if I was gonna stay over, and I volunteered to go do the shopping. "No, I'll do it." True said, "You didn't do so well with those bullies earlier."

"I was in shock okay? I'll be fine." I assured him, but he wasn't having it. After about ten minutes of arguing, we decided to let True's sister decide who stayed and who went out for food. She bit her lip, clearly not wanting to make either of us upset.

"I think true should go Sin...you had blood on you when you showed up." She said. I sighed, conceding. "Okay, but if you aren't back in two hours, I'm coming after you." I told True, who nodded as he grabbed some money and headed out to get us food. I didn't like him going out there alone, but majority rules. True was always better at avoiding conflicts than I was, so I figured he'd be fine.

Or at least, I hoped he would.

* * *

 **Be sure to check out true supporter's profile to see the next part.**


	2. Chapter 2

I shrugged, "Okay, not bad." I admitted. Guess you always gotta try new things; never know when you'll stumble on something great.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

Things were...weird. True's parents still weren't back from their little trip to the fuck nest, and mine hadn't called to curse me out when I forgot to check in. I figured it wouldn't be a problem to just stay at True's, since it was the safest place for me, I loved watching his sister blush when we watched Kill la kill, and annoying True with Undertale memes.

Granted, there was the drawback of the endless slew of jokes and insults from people who saw me leaving True's house in the morning. "Guess we know who she's been sinning with, not that it's really a surprise." One bitch with tacky hair extensions said, making her little cronies laugh.

"Oh go fuck the entire football team again," I replied dismissively, "But try not to get cum in your hair like you did last time, it's embarrassing to watch." And... run.

Not that it was that big a deal, I rarely went to school too much anymore anyway. But that wasn't the only weird thing happening. People seemed to be getting...meaner. I know that usually isn't saying much considering, well, who I am, but this wasn't normal. People weren't just screwing me over, they were screwing everyone over. It was a damn free for all.

To be honest it was kind of fun at first. The teachers all stopped giving a shit and stopped even trying to deal out punishments right around the time the teachers started getting into fights with each other, and even cops stopped trying. So for awhile I was able to get away with whatever I wanted, which lead almost immediately to hair extensions bitch getting a few Sinful Nature brand homemade stink bombs in her locker, purse, car, and in the shower after gym (girl has a nice ass I'll give her that much).

She would retaliate of course, but I'd be long out of her range by the time she tried. Cuddles' boys needed an attitude adjustment and in this new, anarchist world order, they were gonna get a dose of sinful vengeance. All at once they were a team of steroid raged berserkers whom I didn't have a hope in hell against, but one on one...heh, easy targets.

You see, no matter how confident someone is with their body, most people have a gut fear of being naked in public; guys especially. You'd be surprised how easy it is to sabotage clothing. There's actually a very high number of chemicals that can be used to make clothing more or less fall apart; and they're all easy to get if you break into a science lab.

Now there's the question of who next? My parents I decided. They needed to be taught a lesson, True's parents to now that I thought about-

"Sin, what are you doing with that knife?" True questioned as I started to leave the house. Confused, I looked down, seeing the kitchen knife in my hands. It wasn't anything fancy, but it would work for what I had planned...wait, what the hell?

I dropped the knife, stepping back from the door. "What..just happened?" I questioned. Looking around, I couldn't remember returning to True's house. Hadn't I just been at school screwing with the Cuddles' guys? No...that had been days ago...

"What the fuck?" I questioned. "Sin, you've been out of it for days," True said, his sister looking at me fearfully, "Something isn't right, and I think it's getting to you."

True had started staying inside when things started going to shit. I can't say I blamed him, it was pretty much a low tech war zone outside. But...why the hell was I a part of it? I didn't want to hurt anyone...how the hell did I lose track of the days?

"You're right." I said, locking the door and walking to the couch. True had made another food run before things went to hell, thankfully before I messed with Cuddle's boys again, so we had food to last us a few days, but what the hell was happening?"

"Cuddles said the next time he sees you, you're dead." True said, and I could hear the fear in his voice. "What the hell is happening to everyone?"

"It's not just here," True's sister said, "I checked the news and online; things are getting wrecked everywhere."

Me and True went to the computer, seeing that she was right. The whole world seemed to be losing it's mind all at once, with only a handful of exceptions to the rule. It was like all the hate and violence in the world was surfacing all at once, the whole world rotting together.

"What are we gonna-" True's sister was cut off by a banging on the door. "Open up! I know that little bitch is in there!" Cuddles voice sounded from outside. He did not sound happy. I gulped, knowing what he wanted. "I warned you there'd be trouble if she messed with my boys! Now send her out here or we'll bring this whole fucking house down!"

* * *

 **Head back to true support's page to see the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to the tree house was easy. LB was calm under pressure, able didn't freak out when we had to fill our backpacks with food and bolt. We got a glimpse of the city as we ran up the hill towards the trees...it was terrible. The whole city looked like it was burning.

But we kept going. We promised True, so we kept running, and running, and didn't stop until we got to the tree house. I went up first to make sure there was nothing dangerous inside, stray animals, hobos, psychopaths, etc, then called for LB.

Once we were inside, I took stock of all our rations. We had food for little over a week. Water bottles would only last a few days, but there was a stream not to far that I knew was safe to drink from.

"Is True gonna die?" LB asked. I shivered, hating that she'd been around enough shit to know that that was a legitimate question. "No." I said, praying I hadn't just lied to her.

* * *

 **1 week later...**

True hadn't shown up. I'd tried to keep things calm for LB, pretend like the world wasn't rotting around us. I pulled down the blinds over the windows, pulled up the latter so no one could climb up without us knowing, and opened my laptop.

I'd blocked all the news and media sites, didn't want LB looking up what was happening everywhere, and thanked god that the madness hadn't torn down the internet. We watched the last few episodes of Kill la Kill, finished the true pacifist ending of Undertale, looked up a few dozen creepypastas so we could enjoy being scared of monsters we knew weren't real instead of the ones we knew were, and then just sorta carried on.

I did everything I could to keep LB busy, teased her whenever she blushed at the sight of Ryuko in her Kamui, bugged her with countless shipping pairs, I even got her to watch Sword Art Online (fucking finally).

But True never showed, and LB noticed it almost as quick as I did.

"It's been a week.." She said softly, looking down the way she always did when she didn't want me or True to see that she was crying. "Yeah..yeah it has." I said, walking over to the east wall. I lifted the loose board, reaching in and pulling out two hatchets. True and I had found them awhile back, and stashed them here in case we ever got in any really bad trouble.

"What are you doing?" LB asked when she saw me place the weapons in my belt and head for the door. "I'm gonna find True. And if I find out anyone's been hurting him, I'm gonna go all Ticci-Toby on their asses." I said with a confident smile, hoping she'd buy it and wouldn't know I was talking out of my ass. I was on a suicide mission and I knew it.

LB looked me dead in the eye, "Sin...promise me you won't kill anyone." She said, "I...I don't want you going all crazy like everyone else." She said. I sighed, pausing for a moment before nodding. "Okay...you have my word: I won't kill anyone. But if anyone has been screwing with True, they'll be able to count how many teeth I leave in their mouth with the one hand I leave them."

LB gave a sad smile, nodding as I let down the latter and climbed down. 'Come on True...' I thought as I looked out over the town, looking something akin to the remains of a war zone, 'If you died on me you're gonna get seven shades of shit slapped out of you when I find you.'

* * *

I tried to move carefully and not get seen. That lasted for all of three seconds. The town looked like it had literally been painted red with blood, every house some blood, among other unpleasant things, smeared across it.

I gagged at the sight, trying to rush to the house quickly, and getting tackled to the ground. "Well, well, well~"

Oh shit. Bitchy hair extensions chick. I tried to squirm out from under her, or at least reach the hatchets on my belt, but she was holding my arms away from my body and...kissing my neck? The fuck?

The crazy got this one bad. She couldn't decide if she wanted to kill me or take me out for dinner. Good to know if the world ever righted itself, which I doubted it would. After about twenty minutes, I managed to roll over, pinning the grinning psychopath under me. I promised LB I wouldn't kill anyone, and I intended to keep that promise, but they didn't know that, and holding a hatchet to their leader's throat got the girl's goons to back up real fucking quick.

"Alright, now you're gonna help me look for True or this bitch's head is gonna make a nice hood ornament." I said. It was a nice plan, and I felt proud of it. Probably would've gone better if the girls hadn't had back-up. Big, muscle bound, roid-raging back-up.

I had to let go of the leader bitch to start fighting the guys, and once she was free, all the girls started fighting to. I've gotten out of a few scrapes before, but this...I'm not sure I wanna talk about it. Let's just say kicking my teeth in wasn't the worst thing to happen to me in the following hour.

To my surprise, I was still technically alive by the end of it. My legs were bent at odd angles, more bounds than I knew the name of were broken, and blood was slowly filling my lungs, but I was still alive. I wasn't conscious by any means, but I could hear what they were saying above me.

"What now?" One of the big guys asked. "Now we go to wherever this whore was hiding. Follow her trail to where it started. If we can get True's sister, maybe we can lure him into a trap and kill him. Only way I can think of to get rid of him while he's...like he is. Plus the girl will be a lot of fun as a little toy afterwards."

'True's still alive...they're gonna hurt LB...' I tried to move, but this only caused a slight twitch in my leg, which was met with the girl taking my hatchet and slamming it into my already mangled chest.

And then...I didn't hurt. The hatchet hurt like a mother fucker...but a moment later it was gone. The weapon, the blood, the pain, it was all gone. I wasn't looking at darkness anymore either, the world was a bright blue, and there was this voice...it sounded like music...

 _"Willing to let your own life end to avenge your friend, willing to keep fighting after you're down to save them, you have proven yourself to me miss Sinful Nature, I hope you will not squander your reward..."_

I could feel it...power flowing all through my body. I wasn't hurt anymore..and my clothes weren't torn. I was floating, the blue light all around me. "What the hell?!" One of the leader girl's goons questioned at the sight of me.

 _"The only limit now is that of your own imagination. Let your dreams become tangible, turn your thoughts physical. I deemed you worthy Sinful, don't prove me wrong."_

The voice was gone, but I was still floating. It felt..amazing. I could sense that the voice spoke the truth. I was in control now, complete control. I gripped the hatchets in my hand. Now I really could go Ticci-Toby on these punk ass bitches, or Clockwork, or Slenderman if I really wanted to fuck with them...

 _promise me you won't kill anyone..._

I sighed, a promise is a promise. Okay, I can still have fun. I formed a thought in my mind, and in an instant, I was wearing a jet black Kamui. Admittedly, I looked a little like an anime themed stripper, but so did the majority of anime characters anyway so fuck it.

I cracked my knuckles, the force of which caused the ground to shake. One of the goons rushed forward, trying to stab me, only for the blade to break on my Kamui enhanced skin. "This is gonna be fun." I said, kneeing the guy in the groin with enough force to make him black out.

Step one: Kick psycho ass. Step two: find True and beat the shit out of him for being late, and hope he doesn't laugh when he sees me in this thing. Step three: Back to the tree house to party the fuck down!

"Alright," I pop my neck, grinning at the now cowering goons, "I'm gonna give you two options: apologize and walk away, for get the living shit kicked out of you."

Naturally, the weaker links bolted. I chuckled, appearing in front of them. "Maybe you didn't hear me," I said, grabbing one of the goons, the one who broke my legs I think, and sent him flying into the air. I caught him before he hit the ground, then dropped him on his ass. "I said 'apologize', then you can walk away."

"W-we're sorry!" Several of them said at once. I nodded, pointing down the street. They all ran off at high speed, and I turned to the four that had stayed; two guys, a girl, and the bitchy leader chick.

"Y-you think we're gonna be afraid of you?" Leader said, "You're just a slut in a fancy bikini!" She hissed. She had some fire in her, I'll give her that, and admittedly Kamui's leave very little to the imagination, but I doubt she thought that looks was all it was for when I went from standing twenty feet away to punching her in the gut in less than a second.

Her goons rushed me as their leader crashed into a nearby fence, but now they were nothing. Barely took any effort at all to have all three knocked out and tied to a nearby tree. I picked up the leader bitch and started walking off. She needed a major attitude adjustment.

* * *

Leader bitch woke up inside the tree house. I was still in the Kamui, but it was in the form of a hoodie and jeans now. She looked around, seeming confused by...everything really.

Perk of these new powers: Removing other people's insanity was on the list of cool shit I could do. "W-what's going on?" She asked, sounding much meeker without the crazy crawling through her.

In response, I walked over to her, and tore the damn highlights off her head. She yelped, recoiling. I tossed them out the tree house window, then turned back to her, "Sorry, but those needed to go." I said with a smile.

"Now that we're both sane, I don't think I ever caught your name." "C-Clara.." She said nervously. "Oh relax, I'm not gonna hurt you unless you piss me off again." I said, sitting next to her, "Now stay here. I made sure the place is secure so no crazies can come in. I'll deal with you after I find True. Just stay put until I get back. Oh, and don't try anything funny, I gave LB an Uzi and a light saber." I said, jumping out the door and flying off to search for True.


	4. Chapter 4

Things had been..different. But that was good right? At least I wasn't being as wretched as before. We'd made it to Pewter, and I'd gone out to train in the fields right before the town. My pokemon looked up at me expectantly, as though waiting for there to be some explanation for not having any fun with them before, but I didn't say anything.

We trained for awhile before stumbling across a pair of Nidoran. Not just any Nidoran, anthros; one male, one female. On instinct, my sights set on the female. _"Wrong. Capture the male."_

'Why?' I asked in confusion. The female was adorable, and I wanted to have her on my team. _"Yes, yes, she looks great. And if you were a pokemon coordinator who participated in contests and the like, she'd be perfect. But you're not! You challenge gym leaders! And for that the male is the best choice! Or are you just operating on what YOU think is best again?"_

'N-no, of course not.' I sighed, 'You're right, I'll capture the male.'

The battle was actually rather easy, and I captured the male Nidoran in only a few moments. The female fled the moment the battle started, and I couldn't help but look back at her trail as I turned to leave the field.

* * *

Axel was... unexpected. I'll be honest, he was pretty cute, and I certain wasn't expecting him to start acting flustered around me. 'Does he have a thing for me?' I wondered, somewhat hopefully. _"No. He doesn't. He's pitying you. He recognizes that you're the lowest on the scale here and doesn't want you to feel bad about it. If he were smarter he'd just let you stew in it."_

'Oh..' I didn't return any of Axel's affections. I didn't want him to be feeling like he had to treat me nicely, so I figured the best way was to simply ignore his rather obvious flirtation and play dumb.

Admittedly...it's kind of a bummer. But taking him up on the flirtations and jumping his bones is what I would think to do, and anything I would think to do would lead to something bad.

* * *

I almost let the pokemon out to held 'de-stress', but the voice urged me against it. _"Have you no decency?! If you really can't manage to handle it like a civilized human, then at least have the decency not to involve your poor innocent pokemon in the act! You've got hands don't you? You don't really deserve them, but you've got them. Use them."_

I did as the voice asked. I guess I was a bit pent up, and was a bit louder than I meant to be while I played with myself. 'They'll probably just think I'm doing stuff with my pokemon..' Normally a thought like that would excite me, but instead, it made me stop my actions, long before I was finished. What satisfaction had I earned? None.

 _"Good, good! You're finally starting to learn!"_

* * *

 _"And here I thought you had any chance of improving."_

I woke the next morning and had, eh, 'picked up where I left off' from the night before more on reflex than from conscious thought, but I felt just as horrible when the voice called me out. Once again, I stopped before I finished, though this time the stop was brought on by the sound of Clara moaning and calling True's name. This killed any and all excitement I had immediately.

No doubt the others heard me at it again..the things they must think of me..

* * *

Blue was gone. He'd decided to hop fandoms. Where to, he didn't say, probably wanted to make sure I didn't find him if I ever went looking. In spite of this, he enlisted me as the caretaker of his pokemon, the Braxien and Gardevoir. I'm not sure why, and they didn't look pleased to be staying with me.

 _"Apologize to them."_

"I..I'm sorry you have to be stuck with me. I'll try not to cause you too much distress while your real trainer is away." They seemed to be okay with that, so long as I was willing to keep them in training.

"Okay, but the festival is at 6:30, so be ready to go by 6:00." True said. I nodded as I headed out. Honestly, I hadn't even known about the Pewter Festival until that morning, and didn't quite feel like going to something like that. _"I agree. You shouldn't be wasting your time on something like that, especially seeing as you haven't nearly earned it, but True has graciously invited you, so you can't turn it down without being rude. You haven't got a choice."_

Looks like I'm going to the festival.

* * *

The festival was okay. It was difficult to enjoy though. _"I never said you were allowed to enjoy the festival, just that you were going to be present for it. You haven't earned enjoyment."_

So I kept anything I said and did restrained. I didn't scream out on the roller coaster, and I didn't shout out in joy at the first sight of funnel cake. Eventually True and me stumbled upon this game that, apparently, was a way of seeing how close you were with your pokemon. I suppose True's went pretty well, cause he left the place with a smile, but when I placed my pokemon into the slots..

Well, I already knew that Braxien and Gardevoir hated me, and I suppose it made sense that Nidoran did to; all represented by heats on screen so small I could hardly see them. Bulbasaur and Rattata were represented by two hearts on the screen that started off big, then slowly started to shrink.

 _"Your pokemon have begun to realize what a pathetic whelp you are. If you don't want them to run away from you, you'll have to continue on as instructed and follow the rules."_

I couldn't argue with the logic.

On our way out of the festival, something seemed to be bugging True.

"Sp did you have fun tonight?" He asked. There was something in his voice..like he was hoping, really hoping, I'd say yes.

"It was fun." I said simply, but this didn't seem to be what he wanted to hear. "Alright Sin, what the fuck is your problem?"

"What?"

"You haven't been yourself at all these past few days, and I'm getting sick of it, I mean fuck Sin, it was a stupid fucking challenge and that was it," True sounded pissed off.

 _"You see? You cause everyone frustration and anger."_

"Well, shit True, it's just that I realized that I was being a bitch, trying to stop you from having a good time, and not to mention me making LB look like a whore," I'd had no right to even ask LB if she'd been going on a date at all, let alone interfere with it.

"Well…..uhh, forget it Sin. Listen, you're my best friend, you should know that I would forgive you for something stupid like that, I'm the one who's sorry for putting you down and shit."

"No True I-" I started, only for True to cut me off with, "we're both sorry how about that!"

"Sure, I would like it that way. Thank you True," I said, though I honestly felt worse now. What did he have to apologize for? I'm the one causing all the problems.

* * *

LB came to my room later that night. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said. I nodded, "what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well.. Me and Bluet have been doing things for awhile now, and I decided to... Go futa." LB explained.

'AAAAAAHHHHH! I'm so proud of you!' It took a ton of will power to keep that inside and just reply, "good for you."

LB nodded, "well, since you know more about futas than anyone else I've ever met, I was wondering if you had any tips or advice for me."

I froze immediately, "no. I don't have anything to say." I said quietly. LB looked disappointed and a bit confused, "Sin.. I saw you do a research paper on futas once."

"Yeah.. But I can't give you any advice. Anything I told you to do would just end badly. If I can nearly destroy your relationship with Bluet by asking you to dress nicely for the date, there's no way in hell I'm risking giving you advice on sex."

"Come on Sinful, how could your futa knowledge get me hurt?" I shake my head, "I didn't think clothing advice would be a problem either. To me it was as simple as 'you should wear nice clothes on the date. That way they know you really care about them, the date, and are taking it seriously.' But look what that caused."

Bluet blinked, "wait, that's why you had me get dressed up?" I nodded, "of course. I wouldn't dress you up for shits and giggles. I'm not cruel. But.. I guess I might as well be for how everything turned out."

I'm not surprised she thought my motives for having her dress up nice for the date had been something slimy and wrong. Most things I did were. Not to mention that it had been wrong of me anyway. I couldn't really see why, but if it hadn't been wrong, True wouldn't have gotten so angry at me; even if he had pretended to have forgiven me, I know he probably won't ever really forgive me. And why should he?

 _"Ah, you're learning at last."_

* * *

True was gone. We woke the next morning and there was no trace of him anywhere. We searched for a few hours straight, and started getting really worried until LB thought to check for fandom hops.

Sure enough, True had opened a portal and gone to another fandom. I guess he couldn't stand being around someone like me anymore.. Can't blame him.

Clara was pissed though. She started ranting and raving and never really stopped. "And he didn't even think to tell me?! No note, no message, no 'hey Clara, I'm gonna go to another dimension for a bit', nothing!"

Clara sighed, turning to me. "Thanks for listening to me. Back on Earth my 'friends' just sort of nodded along without hearing what I was saying. You're a great friend."

Okay, I won't lie, that one... That one was painful. That one hurt me.

"Plus I guess while he's gonna I can tell you about how great he's been in the sack." Clara said, seeming to love the whole girl talk thing, "I didn't know he'd be so good. Maybe it's his powers, but thank god things played out like they did. If we hadn't gone clothes shopping with LB, I probably never would've ended up in bed with him."

And that one killed me.

* * *

I set to training my Pokemon. LB was back with Bluet, and Clara and Axel were training as well.

I doubted I'd be ready to battle Brock any time soon, but Clara invited me to go to the gym with her to ogle the guys there. Resisting all my baser instincts, I declined. Things were going to be rough.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit fuck!"

That ladies and gentlemen is the elegant sound of me crashing face first into an iceberg while wearing a Kamui. I'd tell you what happened next...but the crash kinda knocked me out. Things got awkward when I woke up.

I'm not sure where the most embarrassment came from, the fact that I was tied to Clara, who was blushing when she saw I was still in the Kamui, the fact that we were both placed on top of True, who I'm sure was blushing, or the fact that LB was sitting next to us, untied, and blushing as she tried hard not to look.

"Oh, right, sorry about that." A guy said, reaching over and cutting the ropes. Me and Clara fell off of True onto the...I suppose you could call it a couch, but it was too torn up to be sure. I'm not to proud to admit that I got a little satisfaction from having Clara in my lap for a few moments before she got off and we all turned to the guy who'd untied us.

"Where the hell are we, who the hell are you, and why were we tied up?" I questioned. "He was gonna eat us." LB said, as though it were the most normal thing in the world. "What?" True questioned, immediately going on the defensive.

"Down boy, 'was', past-tense, not going to now." The guy said, holding his hands up. "My name is Jax, I've been stranded here ever since the world went to shit." "Stranded?" Clara questioned, "But I thought True sent everyone to the fandom-verse."

"I did." True said, eyeing Jax suspiciously, "And that only happened yesterday." "Yesterday my ass!" Jax said, "I've been on this ice-berg for two weeks! It sucks! There's no food and no way off!"

He sighed, "LB woke up before you guys and got to talking. Better thank her, I was this close to going all cannibal on your asses before she magic-ed me some food." He said, LB snapping her fingers and causing a plate of steak to appear. Jax grinned, taking the plate and turning back to us.

"So what happened to you guys?" He asked, me glaring slightly. "Eyes up dumbass." Jax looked up, an apologetic expression on his face, "Sorry, like I said, I've been here for two weeks, alone, and you're in a freaking Kamui."

I shrugged, not really too offended. "Point taken." I said, only blushing when I heard Clara giggling next to me. True explained what happened, but was left confused. "I went through that portal two weeks ago." Jax insisted again.

"Maybe it's time dilation." LB said, getting everyone's attention. "This fandom's universe moves at a different speed than the real world, so when he went through, he was stuck on a different rate of time than us. Two seconds for us, two weeks for him."

"The logic checks." I said, True nodding. "I'm sorry that happened, but if you're here, then you should have the same powers as us."

"If he didn't know he had them, then they wouldn't do him much good." I pointed out, LB nodding her agreement. Jax looked like it was all sinking in. "So, let me make sure I understand you, I've got the same powers as you, that is to say, any power I want, and this world is actually a fandom?"

"Sorta. The multi-verse is a big place, so there was bound to be at least one universe where each and every fandom created in our world actually existed." I explain, "Supernove took the more fun universes and connected them into the Fandom-verse. We can travel through it with ease."

"Only question is," Clara said, "What fandom are we in right now?"

"Only one way to find out." Jax said, standing up and heading out of the little hut he had found on the glacier.

* * *

Jax wasn't great at flying, but he sure as hell picked it up faster than Clara, who I ended up giving a flying piggy-back. I can't exactly complain, as carrying her like that I got to squeeze her ass and claim turbulence was to blame. I think LB noticed this though, because she started turning red and flew a little further away. Some times she's so innocent it makes me want to pinch her cheek.

It only took twenty minutes of flying to figure out where the hell we were; as it was then that we reached the southern water tribe. "Avatar?" I thought out loud, but Jax corrected me when he saw a particular dark-skinned female Avatar. "We're in the Legend of Korra universe."

If it were ever possible for a smile to become sentient and take over someone's face, it happened right then. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that Jax is a bit into the whole Korra thing. I can't blame him. Seeing Korra in her water tribe gear was hot, seeing her make out with Asami (Canon bitches!) was hotter, and seeing the shirtless guy water tribe warriors who kept themselves warm with testosterone alone broke the scale.

"So, think you'll like it here?" True asked. Jax turned, actually hugging True. "Are you kidding? This is incredible!" Jax exclaimed. "And if somehow I ever do get bored, I can just hop to another fandom right?"

I nodded, "That's how it works. Just be careful. The first trip is a bit shaky and you might miss your target." I said, indicating the Korra fandom around us. I wanted to go to Kill la Kill dammit.

Jax nodded, and said his goodbyes to us, likely planning on trying, and possibly succeeding, to talk Korra and Asami into a threeway (I know it's what I was thinking). Before he ran off, he brought me aside. "You hittin' that?" He asked, gesturing to Clara. I feigned an offended expression until I was certain she wasn't looking. "Working on it." I whispered back with a grin.

* * *

"Alright, where to now?" True said. "Undertale!" "Kill la Kill!" "Twilight maybe?" We all turned to Clara, giving her a three person death glare. "Or not." Clara said, holding her hands up defensively.

True, seeing we weren't going to immediately agree on anything right away, snapped his fingers and made a new portal. "Where does it go?" I asked curiously. True grinned, "Why don't we try our hand at catching them all? To the Pokemon world!"

If I weren't still half naked, I might've kissed him before we all took a swan dive into the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! Sinful is back from hiatus!**

* * *

"Quit pouting." I said, crossing my arms. "I'm not pouting." Axel said. He's a terrible liar. "Yes, you are. You have been since me and Clara got back from Undertale." I said, "So tell me what's wrong before i lose my patients and I to come up with a more fun way to get the information out of you."

I was blushing of course, but Axel didn't know that, and it was the kind of thing I would do. Axel sighed, "It's just.. You just up and left homebase with Clara, you go out on dates with her all the time, and she's the one who's special enough that you want to wait to have sex with, I just feel like..like you don't like me as much as you do her."

I looked down, suddenly kicking myself for not having picked up on it sooner. "Axel, I've told you already, I've told Clara already, I like you both equally, you said you were okay with that didn't you?" I asked.

Axel nodded, "I just wish you acted like it." I bit the inside of my mouth, my insides starting to tie into knots. No, I fucking refuse to go down another spiral, not again. I'm fixing this now. "Axel, me not sleeping with Clara..that isn't because I want it to be special, not really." I admitted to him.

"What?" Axel questione, confused, "Then, why don't you?" "Because I'm not sure I could handle it.." I said, "Not after True got to her first.." Axel's brow furrowed as he tried to understand what I meant, so I explained further.

"True was Clara's first, so I won't be. That, by itself, would be fine. I doubt I was your first. But the issue is that it was True...I've already forgiven him for all of that, not sure I ever really had the right to be mad at him for anything but breaking Clara's heart at the end, but the fact it, even if I can handle not being her first..I don't think I could handle not being her best."

"Maybe it's selfish," I continued, "But I want to be the best you and Clara ever had. I haven't seen any evidence that I wasn't for you, and I've heard quite a lot of evidence that I was, but Clara… she was with True. I.. I can't top that. Like, at all, and I'm not sure when or if I ever will. And please don't go saying that 'of course you can Sinful!' You aren't exactly an unbiased source in this. Trust me, I know what I saw, heard what I heard, and got how good True was directly from Clara's mouth. If we do it, and she realizes that I can't make her feel better than True did..I just couldn't handle it."

Axel was quiet for awhile, I guess he hadn't been expecting the issue to go more than skin deep, but there it was. "Now, as for why I took her to Undertale, that was just a spur of the moment thing. For example, as soon as True is all caught up on Steven Universe, I plan to go there with him. And after I catch up with my pokemon tonight, and have a little fun with you me and you will be heading off to another fandom as well. Unless you've got other plans that it."

Axel shook his head, "Nope, we can go whenever you're ready. I smiled, "Good." I said, taking his hand and leading him back to my room. Now that the heavy stuff was out of the way, it was time we got properly caught up.

I had Axel sit on the edge of my bed. A snap of my fingers made his clothes vanish off of his body, and I dropped down in front of him. He was already stiff, which I was personally proud of, and I gripped his length with my fingers, slowly stroking him.

He moaned softly, then got louder when I took his length into my mouth without warning. "Sinful~" He groaned, gripping the edge of the bed. I bobbed my head up and down his length, taking another inch with each movement and swirling my tongue around his shaft.

After a few minutes, I managed to take his entire length down to the base. I could have just used my powers to shut off my gag reflex and take him all at once, but where was the skill in that? More importantly, where was the fun in that?

Axel held my head as I took his entire length into my throat, sucking and humming around his cock to help him cum faster. I could tell he was getting close when his rod began to throb in my mouth, and started moving my head faster.

After another few moments, Axel yelped in pleasure and came, flooding my throat with cum. I may have cheated just a little and turned off my gag reflex at that point, but I think I'd earned it by then.

I swallowed and stood up, straddling Axel. I guess it would have been well within my rights to ask him to return the favor, but I would feel lazy if I did that. I guess that's a bad habit of mine, always overworking myself and feeling lazy anyway, that's probably what caused my two month 'hiatus'. Yeah, because writing three times the normal amount and just not posting any of it is totally how a hiatus works.

But I tried not to think about that now. I lowered myself down onto Axel's member, moaning as I felt him push into me. I held his shoulders, locking my legs around his waist and rocking my hips back and forth to push him deeper.

Axel leaned forward to kiss me as I rode him, evidently not minding his cum on my breath, which I couldn't help but find attractive. Too late I realized that my pokemon were going to have to wait until tomorrow, as I was probably going to be busy with Axel until mid-night.

* * *

 **So, what fandom should me and Axel visit together? My top options were RWBY, Kill la kill, or Sonic, but if you'd rather see something else, let me know in the reviews like usual.**


End file.
